Problem: Factor $36-9x^2$.
Solution: We have $36-9x^2 = 6^2 - (3x)^2 = (6-3x)(6+3x)$.  We can factor a 3 out of each of $6-3x$ and $6+3x$ to give $3\cdot(2-x)\cdot 3\cdot(2+x) = \boxed{9(2-x)(2+x)}$. (We could also have factored out a 9 at the beginning: $36-9x^2 = 9(4-x^2)=9(2-x)(2+x)$.)